clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Toolbar
The Toolbar is the blue bar at the bottom of the screen in Club Penguin. It is the main part of the interface allowing the players to communicate with other players and view penguin info. Features These are the main features and purposes of the Toolbar: Easy/Quick Chat Button (Speech bubble) The Easy Chat Button has many filtered and pre-written messages for the player to use. It can be used on all servers but it is mainly used on the Safe Chat servers. Emote Menu (Winking face) Players can use this menu to choose from a number of emotes (emoticons). Action Menu (Sitting penguin) From this menu, players can choose from a number of actions: sitting in a desired direction, waving, or dancing. Snowball Button (Snowball) Players can click on this button to throw a Snowball. :*Note that the "t" key also does this faster. Chat Bar This is where the player can type a message. It can only be used on Open Chat servers. They can send it by pressing the enter key or the Speech bubble button located next to the Chat box. However, using the enter button is a lot quicker. Edit Player Button This button can be clicked on to open up the player's player card. :Note that depending on whether the penguin is a member or a non-member, there will be different signs. Non-members will have a Gold Star sign, which is what every penguin used to have, and members will have the Member Badge. Buddy list Button (two penguins) This button opens up the Buddy list. That button's icon was fomerly a smiley face. Visit Igloo Button (Igloo) This button allows the player to visit the penguin's igloo. It is the only way of visiting your igloo unless you're a member and it's on the map. Information Button (Gear) This button allows the player to see the age of their penguin in days, what server they are on, mute music, access to the ignore list, link to the Manage Accounts pages, and how many friends their penguin has. ''Penguin Chat 3 The chat bar in ''Penguin Chat 3 is sort of similar, but not the same. The toolbar in Penguin Chat 3 has a special "lift" feature that hides most of the chat bar when it's clicked. Trivia *It is still possible to change safe chat to normal chat. *When you are a non-member, the button to bring up your player card is a star. **When you are a member, the button to bring up your player card is in the shape of a member badge instead of a star. *The Emoticons button used to be a regular smiling face, now it is a winking face. *On ultimate safe chat servers, you can't use the chat bar. *The penguin on the actions button is a Penguin Chat 3 penguin because he is wearing Old Blue. *The Igloo's button was fomerly a white house with yellow roof. *In the Prehistoric Party 2013, the toolbar had a picture of a blue igloo for a strange reason. Gallery Penguin Chat Toolbar.png|The toolbar during Penguin Chat Old CP Chatbar.png|The toolbar before the end of 2007 Toolbar.PNG|The old Toolbar for a member penguin Screenshot_19.png|The toolbar at the end of 2011 Toolbar July 26, 2012 nonmember.png|The Non-Member toolbar from July 26, 2012 Party Prehistoric 2013 Interface Bar.png|The bar during the Prehistoric Party 2013 See also *Emotions *Actions *Ultimate Safe Chat *Buddy List Category:Machines Category:Interface